


Watching

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [15]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some feel good Jarrod/Dave smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Big Valley and make no money from this.

Dave was looking forward to a brief interlude alone with Jarrod. They’d made plans earlier in the week to get together and he felt bad that he was going to be late for their rendezvous. Breaking up that brawl right after coming back with the posse had left him dog-tired and he wondered if Jarrod would feel like either being the aggressor or toning down their lovemaking to something more gentle than usual.

It was late afternoon by the time he arrived at the secluded cabin and Dave was sweating from the ride in the hot sun. “Jarrod?” he called as he dismounted. Not getting an answer, he let his buckskin loose in the small corral with Jarrod’s sorrel before going inside. “Jarrod?” he asked again. The cabin was empty, but Dave spied a note propped up against a coffeepot on the table.

_Gone for a swim. Join me. J._

Some of Dave’s energy came back as he envisioned Jarrod rising naked and dripping from the small lake. He dropped his saddlebags on the table and headed in that direction.

It was a beautiful spot, ringed by rocks and trees and deep enough at one end to dive off the ledge. But the sight that greeted Dave as he emerged from the trees was one of the most beautiful he ever hoped to see.

Jarrod was sitting on one of the rocks, back against another and his legs splayed. One hand was stroking his cock to a glorious arousal and Dave’s own organ pushed at his pants when he saw the fingers of Jarrod’s other hand travel back and slide between his buttocks. Jarrod’s head was thrown back, his eyes were closed and an expression of rapture was on his face. And when he heard his lover moan, “Oh, Dave,” Dave was lost.

He walked over carefully so he wouldn’t disturb Jarrod’s actions, but a stick cracked as he got to his knees in front of his fully absorbed lover. Jarrod’s head came up in surprise.

“Dave…”

Dave grinned. “Don’t mind me, lover, I only want to watch.”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow, but when Dave unbuttoned his own pants to let his erection free, Jarrod gave him a sultry smile and closed his eyes again.

Knowing he had an audience didn’t deter the lawyer; instead his motions became more sensuous. Jarrod made sure to flick the ring embedded in his cock as his other hand pushed his balls forward to display them better. Gathering the fluid that was leaking from the tip, Jarrod’s long fingers spread it slowly down the length of his shaft and then he began working himself in earnest.

Dave couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. He grabbed his own cock as Jarrod’s hand moved faster and his breathing became more erratic. “That’s it,” he murmured as he watched Jarrod pleasure himself. “God, Jarrod, just watching you might get me off.”

But Jarrod didn’t seem to hear. His breaths came in short gasps and he let out a few sharp groans as his seed spurted across his hand and onto his belly. The sight of the milky fluid spilling out of Jarrod’s cock and around the ring was all it took to send Dave over the edge as well. His balls drew up, his cock pulsed and then Jarrod was in front of him, kissing him for all he was worth and stroking the last of the cum from Dave with his own hand.

“You’re the most mind-blowing thing I’ve ever seen,” Dave told Jarrod when they finally broke apart.

“I’ll blow more than your mind when you’ve had a change to recover,” Jarrod said with a seductive smile and squeezed Dave’s softening member.

“And I’ll take you up on that,” Dave drawled and stole another kiss. “Promise you’ll let me watch again sometime? Seeing you get yourself off was one of the hottest things I can imagine.”

“I didn’t realize you liked to watch,” Jarrod replied devilishly. He rose to his feet, stretched languidly and Dave knew he was displaying himself on purpose when he reached between his legs to rub his hand over the now resting cock and balls. “Come on, let’s go for a swim.” Jarrod dove cleanly into the water and Dave admired the view before shucking his clothes and diving in after.

He did like to watch Jarrod, Dave realized, and not just in an erotic way. He loved to watch Jarrod in the courtroom, poised and articulate, in complete control. He loved to watch him on horseback, his straight posture, at one with his mount. But Dave had to admit that he loved to watch Jarrod’s face in the throes of orgasm best, especially since he knew he was the one to put that expression there. Even when it was only in Jarrod’s fantasies.


End file.
